


How To Postpone a Midlife Crisis

by Topographical_Map_Of_Utah



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bottom!Finn, M/M, Married Couple, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, chubby!poe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topographical_Map_Of_Utah/pseuds/Topographical_Map_Of_Utah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe has a tummy and he doesn't like it. Finn does, though. He likes it a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Postpone a Midlife Crisis

_Ok, Dameron, you can do it,_ Poe told himself as he stood in front of the scale in their little bathroom. This was how most Saturday mornings started for him, fidgeting in his pyjamas on the cool tile while Finn and Bebe danced around the kitchen making breakfast. He could hear them from here, butchering a Christmas carol that was playing on the radio. He loved his family, really, but they could do with some voice lessons.

After listening to their off-key rendition of  _We Wish You A Merry Christmas_ Poe gathered up his courage and stepped onto the scale. Any confidence he'd just managed to muster disappeared completely in the next two seconds. He puffed out his cheeks and sighed, shifting his weight to see if he could get the number to change. He had never been especially trim, but lately his shirt collars seemed a little tighter around his neck than they had been a year or two back. He'd managed to trick himself into thinking that they'd all shrunk in the wash, but even he knew that he was grasping at straws, here. 

"Poe? Breakfast's ready. We made pancakes." Without knocking Finn poked his head into the bathroom, smiling. Poe shifted from one foot to the other, averting Finn's eyes.

"I think I'll pass for now, sweetheart. I've got work to do, and I'm not all that hungry..." Finn nodded and was about to turn away, but then Poe's stomach growled and his cover was blown. Poe glared down at his gut and frowned. Traitor. He looked up to see that Finn was leant against the doorway with an amused, _I'm calling your bullshit_  look on his face. Over the years Poe had come to know that look well. 

"And you're sure you're not hungry?" Finn asked. He hopped up onto the counter and kissed Poe on the cheek knowingly. Poe nodded, well aware that Finn could see right through him. God knows how many times he'd been caught poking at himself unhappily in the mirror. Finn let out a deep laugh and pulled Poe off of the scale and into his arms. "Y'know what'll make you feel better? Sex. Sex'll make you feel better."

"Life ain't that simple, sweetheart..." Poe insisted as Finn led him into the bedroom, locking the door behind them. Bebe wouldn't notice their absence. In a stroke of brilliance Finn had left a can of whipped cream and a jar of chocolate sauce on the counter for her to occupy herself with. Sure, half of it was bound to end up on the floor, but Finn knew that it would be worth it.

"Yeah it is. You're just melodramatic." He pushed Poe down onto the bed and straddled him, humming as he rocked against his crotch. "You're not having a midlife crisis on me, are you?"

"Fuck off..." Poe groaned theatrically and flopped back on the bed, remembering too late that that'd make his belly jiggle. His cheeks went red and he covered his face, but Finn just kissed his fingers, petting Poe's tummy like you'd stroke a cat.  

"I like you just the way you are." he insisted as he squeezed Poe's love handles. "Have I ever lied to you?" When Poe didn't protest Finn laughed and scooted back, winding up on his knees between Poe's thighs, mouthing at his cock through his boxers. He was hard despite all of his whining and trying his best to conceal the fact. But Poe was no match for Finn's persistence, so when Finn worked his dick out of his shorts and licked a stripe up the side it was all Poe could do to grab hold of Finn's head and tilt it back and forth, complicating his efforts to blow him. 

"Well, excuse a geezer like me for doubting your continued interest." Finn pouted up at Poe, the line of precum streaking his cheek making Poe lose his train of thought for a second. "Though I gotta admit, this's an encouraging development. Still don't get the appeal, though."

"You're comfortable." Finn said simply. He crawled back onto the bed, shimmying out of his clothes and sitting down crosslegged beside Poe. "It's like having a pillow for a husband." 

"Wow, that's flattering." Poe tried his best, but he couldn't keep the sarcastic edge in his voice, not with Finn naked and hard and right in front of him. And boy, did Finn know it. He smirked and fell back on the bed, his legs splayed apart, cock laying heavy and full against his firm stomach. Finn looked pointedly at his erection and then at Poe, waiting for him to make the connection. "Um..."

“Christ, do I have to spell it out for you? Stop whining and fuck me.” he said bluntly. He grabbed Poe by the shoulders and yanked him closer, dragging him into a hard kiss. "Come _here._ " 

Poe sighed against Finn's lips and closed his eyes, letting Finn take the lead, which wasn't that difficult. Really, at this point it would be impossible for him to say no. 

"Alright, alright. Geez, someone's eager..." When he finally shook Finn off Poe flipped him over and kissed a line down his spine, lips thrilling at the warm, firm flesh. Finn arched his back and moaned into a pillow as Poe spread his cheeks apart, working magic with his tongue and lips.

"Fuck, that's so good, Poe..." Finn reached back and tugged at Poe's curls, trying to pull him even closer. Poe laughed and broke his hold, nipping at Finn's soft skin with the barest bit of pressure.

"Hey, take it easy on the old man, would you? Your libido's gonna kill me, one of these days." 

"Like that's such a bad way to go." Finn purred, his voice smug. Poe just snorted and stuck his fingers in Finn's mouth to make him shut up. Once they were wet enough Poe ran them down his body and pushed two into Finn's hole, shuddering a bit at the tight warmth waiting for him. Anxious to speed things up he added the third, making Finn's hips buck up as it slid in without a hitch. Poe couldn't help but notice that Finn was already slicked up and ready, just begging for him, really. How convenient.

"Somebody anticipated this." Poe teased, crooking his fingers and hitting a spot that without fail made Finn keen and shudder. He didn't disappoint, making a delicious noise high in his throat as he collapsed onto his elbows. Grinning, Poe drew his fingers out, running his hands over Finn's trembling backside, one hand wandering between his legs to stroke his dripping cock. "Might I ask what made you so bold?" 

"You only spend that much time in the bathroom when you're sulking." Finn explained breathlessly as Poe pulled away and flopped down, inviting Finn to climb on. Finn took the bait and straddled him, pecking Poe on the cheek as he lined himself up. "As your husband, it's my responsibility to keep your midlife crisis at bay for as long as I possibly can."

"Y'know, I don't think sex is the healthiest way to deal with issues like this..." Without letting Poe finish Finn sank down onto his cock, smirking when Poe's voice caught in his throat and he let his head drop back onto the pillows with a choked off whine. Finn shifted, the feeling of Poe stretching him and filling him verging on too much for the first minute or so. Even as he felt himself burning up Finn closed his eyes, taking deep breaths and trying not to go too fast, not yet. This was going to last, dammit. God knows when their next chance would come up. As he moved back and forth his cock rubbed up against Poe's belly, the friction enough to keep it hard without either of them having to lay a finger on it. He noticed and smiled, poking Poe in the cheek to get him to pay attention.

"See? It has its uses." He grabbed Poe's sides for leverage as he writhed on his cock, bouncing up and down with wet smacks that Poe hoped weren't audible from the kitchen. He might have protested, but he couldn't do much but grip Finn's hips and moan, too occupied in trying not to come to think about much else. 

Eventually Finn tired himself out and slumped against Poe, whining when he took the lead and thrust into him, one hand tugging at his red, throbbing cock. "Fuck me." Finn pleaded. He squeezed his eyes shut and nuzzled his face into Poe's sweaty neck with a whimper. "Please, baby..." At least that's what Poe figured he'd said. Finn's voice was wrecked, nothing more than whines and gasps at this point. Poe laughed and kissed him on the forehead, grabbing him around the waist and grinding their hips together.

"Alright, sweetheart, I gotcha." he murmured, Finn's pants warm on his neck. Poe shuddered and closed his eyes, trying to hold himself together while also doing his best to take Finn apart. "That's right, sweetheart, there you go. Come on, sweetheart..."

Finn came with a smothered gasp, splattering Poe's stomach with ropes of white. Just seeing that was enough to set Poe off. The heat and pressure that had been gathering in the pit of his stomach ignited and his eyes startled open with a gasp and cry, cock twitching as he shot inside Finn, who straightened up, rolling his hips as Poe's orgasm ran up his spine and spread through his stomach, a triumphant smile on his face.

When the high wore of a little bit Finn settled back and sighed, grinning down at Poe with an _I told you so_ smirk on his lips. "Better?" he asked, leaning down to kiss Poe's belly button. Poe could only gasp out something indistinct and collapse on the pillows, eyes glazed and lips parted. Finn laughed and pat him on the tummy, considering that to be a good enough answer. Then he flopped down on top of Poe and closed his eyes, letting Poe drag them up so that he was resting against the headboard with Finn in his lap.

After awhile Finn blinked and shifted, aware of the come that was dripping from between his legs, leaking out of his body with a wet popping sound. He spread his thighs apart and let Poe rub his hole while they kissed, making it run a little faster, moans soft on his lips.

When Poe pulled away he smacked Finn's thigh and offered him his hand, grinning sheepishly. Now he was the one with the stupid smile on his face. It crept up on him as Finn sucked hungrily on his fingertips, looking at him with sleepy, doe-eyed adoration.

Poe sighed in satisfaction as Finn tugged at his arm, asking to be held. He obliged, taking the opportunity to trail his fingers over his smooth chest, explore the ridges and edges of his chin and collarbones, the muscles twitching in his neck as he gasped. "You alright?" he asked, kissing the top of Finn's head. Finn sighed and nuzzled his face into Poe's chest.

"Mmph." That wasn't much of a response, but Finn was never that chatty after sex. It was the only way to get him to shut up, really. Usually all Poe could get out of him were happy little noises and one or two words. Right now was a perfect example. “Kiss.” Finn demanded, turning his face upwards expectantly. Poe laughed and obliged, not even caring that Finn was fiddling curiously with his belly. What else could he do? He loved the bastard, and he knew that the feeling was mutual.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing a chapter for one of my other fics and it's hard to write plot and all that serious shit. So I took a break to write smut that I would include in that fic if I could. Don't judge me.


End file.
